New Prince Of Love
by Saizo Kirigakure
Summary: Ryoma has nightmares, what happens between him and Momo. Read to find out.


Title: New Prince Of Love

Pairing: Ryoma Echizen and Momoshiro Takeshi

This is one of my favourite pairs they are so cute together. If you do not like Yaoi the i suggest you get the hell outta here

now while you can. Though stay and read it will make me happy.

* * *

Ryoma and Momo was playing a game of tennis, when all of a sudden Ryoma collapsed and was sent home. Apparently

Ryoma had be not getting any sleep due to nightmares that always kept him up all all night. Whenever the nightmares

would come back he went out to practice some new tennis skills he had learned in America.

Momo was concerned for his best friend, what the hell had been giving Ryoma nightmares to the point where he was too

scared to go to sleep. Well he was going to find out even if that meant forcing Echizen to tell him, but that was the problem

he didn't want to force Ochibi into telling him something he didn't want to. So he left the poor kid to get some rest for now.

Three days had passed since then Ryoma had gotten plenty of sleep without any nightmares, which he was greatful for, his

lack of sleep had been affecting his game play which had irritated him to a point he decided to sleep all day long, so he

could finally be able to play his tennis again. He began going to practise again like normal, but the nighmares from before

were still dawning on him.

Momo whizzed past the cars on his bike hoping to get to Echizen's house early to wake the Ochibi-chan. But as soon as he got there Echizen was already outside waiting for him to arrive. Momo stopped in front of the house and gave Echizen a

gleaming smile and said teasingly "Hey, your up early, are you feeling alright."

Ryoma looked up at Momo and pouted

slightly earning a chuckle from the older teen. "Oi, Echizen get on already or we'll be late." Ryoma sighed inwardly and got

on the back of the bike behind Momo, holding onto the taller boys shoulders they whizzed off down the road to morning

practice.

They were 5 minutes late again earning them 10 laps around the court. While they were running Momo asked "Hey

Echizen, what were those nightmares about." Ryoma's eyes widend slightly and chose to pull his cap over his eyes and

keep on running.

Momo's eye twitched at that, why the hell was he ignoring the question and then realization slapped him

so hard it almost felt like someone had just back handed him. He sighed and carried on running around the court alongside

Echizen.

After that they had a friendly game of tennis, which half way through turned into a game of who had more strengh than the

other in the end Ryoma won like always. When they went home around 6pm. Momo asked Echizen to come over to stay the night. They pulled infront of Momo's house, his parents were away on buissness so nothing to worry about. Momo turned to Echizen and tosses him a can of ponta. Ryoma smiled and said " Thanks, Momo sempai."

"Do you want to watch a movie or play games!" Momo shouted happily. Ryoma quitely said "watch a movie". Momo smiled and put in a action movies which had blood, guts and swearing in it.

Though whenever the violent torturing and dismembered body scenes appeared Ryoma would shut his eyes and hide his face in Momo's shoulder, which Momo didn't mind in fact he likes having Ryoma so close to him.

Now was his time to shine and protect his cute Kohai from the horror of the film. He gently wrapped an arm around Ryoma and hushed calming words in his ear making Ryoma's cheeks tint a soft rose color, making the older teen want to tease the cute brat that stole his heart even more. It was 9pm when they went to sleep.

"good night, Echizen!"

"good night, Momo-sempai

ECHIZEN'S NIGHTMARE

The tall figures loomed over him, they pulled out ropes and tied his hands behind his back. Momo watched this happened

while being held down by to men with knifes in there hands. The two man who were holding Echizen down and stripped

him of his clothes until he was wearing nothing, the handsome looking guy with blonde hair unzipped his pants and pulled

out his big hardend member.

The brown haired man did the same and forced Echizen to suck his dick, while the other

forced his member into the tight hole earning a scream of pain from the young boy. Momo began to struggle and he

shouted out to Echizen. The two guys holding him down got pissed and ... they slit his throat killing him straight away.

NIGHTMARE ENDS

Echizen thrashed in his bed before screaming waking Momo up, he rushed over to echizen and woke him up. Echizen was

crying hard, he then did something that surprised Momo. He hugged him and cried into his chest, Momo hugged back

trying to calm Ryoma down.

After a while of crying the Ochibi finally stopped crying and hugged Momo tighter. Momo cupped Echizen's cheeks with his

hands and kissed the boy softly on the lips. Ryoma was shocked at first, but slowy began to kiss back. Moaning slightly

Momo took the oppurtunity and slipped his tongue into the hot cavern earning another cute moan from his little uke.

They both pulled away for air there eyes filled with lust and Ryoma's cheeks flushed a bright pink. Momo smirked and teased Ryoma "Aww, so cute little Echizen is blushing, so damn cute!" Ryoma flushed even more if that was possible.

Momo began kissing Ryoma again alittle more rough than the last and pulled echizen and himself onto the bed. They

decided to go back to sleep, because Echizen was too tired to do anythin. Momo complained, but he was still content with

just holding the one he loves close to him.

"I love you, Ryoma-kun!"

"I love you too, Takeshi"

The two lovers cuddled up together and softly drifted off into a peaceful slumber

* * *

It's up to you if you want to review this crappy ass story or not, but i'd still appreciate it if you do even though the grammar is terrible like my imagination. That's why i'm cutting it short.

Anyway the chose is yours review or not doesn't really matter either way, see ya :)


End file.
